


Snowdrops

by FreakingOutGirl



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Medical Procedures, Pregnancy, Romance, Telling People, baby winter garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: “Are you sick?” Jeong-won’s voice was so low she had difficulty understanding his words, but his mournful red-rimmed eyes told her he was completely misunderstanding her words.“I’m pregnant, Jeong-won. You are going to be a father.”orThe stages of learning how to be future parents, from telling Jeong-won that he was going to be a dad to having their baby finally in their arms, as only Ahn Jeong-won and Jang Gyeo-ul could live through.
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul, Chae Song Hwa/Lee Ik Jun (Hospital Playlist), Kim Jun Wan/Lee Ik Sun
Comments: 74
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Jang Gyeo-ul and Doctor Ahn Jeong-won were standing side by side, looking down at a small baby. The sound of the life support machines marred the peaceful scene, but the two doctors couldn’t stop themselves from looking down with pride. The little boy was fighting for his life, getting stronger with every passing day, and the health professionals around him saw his bravery in every beating of his heart.

“Doctor Jang, Doctor Ahn, you look so good with a baby! When are you going to finally give us the pleasure of having your own baby to coo all over?” the pediatric nurse asked and Jeong-won scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile.

“For now, we are both a bit too busy to think about it...” Jeong-won replied, looking down at the baby with a dreamy look on his face.

Gyeo-ul looked up at Jeong-won and then down, her knuckles turning white when she squeezed the rail guards. She opened her mouth to say something, but the ringing of her phone interrupted her before she could utter a word.

“I have an emergency!” Gyeo-ul said, when her husband looked at her with a quizzical expression. “I will see you at seven. Love you!” she looked around, making sure no one was looking at them and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

Jeong-won smiled at her fast moving back and then looked down at the boy once again. He sighed, before moving away to check on another child.

* * *

Gyeo-ul hated hiding things from her husband.

Since the beginning of their relationship, in that fateful Christmas of 2019, she always made sure to be as sincere with him as possible. Especially after he told her he had been agonizing over his decision of not leaving for Italy, for weeks, partially thanks to her and his new-found feelings.

However, the problem was not telling him her secret, it was the consequences of it being known. She knew he would freak out about her health and her safety. Especially after what happened years ago with a vengeful abusing father that stabbed her while trying to get to her then boyfriend. Gyeo-ul knew he would worry nonstop about her, putting so much pressure on his already weighted down shoulders. And the fears that would plague him, thanks to everything he saw on a daily basis.

So, Gyeo-ul made the decision of keeping it a secret for a few more days, hoping for the right time to tell Jeong-won, but also to have an entire discourse ready to assuage his overprotective nature.

* * *

Keeping such a secret was much harder than Gyeo-ul could ever contemplate beforehand.

“Honey, do you want some coffee?” the question was innocent enough, but Gyeo-ul felt like it could blow up with her answer.

“No, thank you. I will have some orange juice.”

“Gyeo-ul, the guys want to go to a sushi place. What do you think?”

_Raw shellfish, risk of food poisoning,no intake of medication._

“What about that knew pasta place close to the hospital?”

“Gyeo-ul, you want you beef rare, right?” Jeong-won asked, while moving around the kitchen.

“No, I will have it well-cooked.” he looked at her, surprised, but shrugged nonetheless, making sure it would be as she wished.

* * *

Jang Gyeo-ul was tired.

She felt like she could fall asleep at any second now. The voice of a fellow GS doctor droned on and on, and with every word she could feel her eyelids moving ever so slower.

“Gyeo-ul!” Ik-Jun’s elbow on her side made her jump in her chair, and his whispered wake-up call made her blush to the roots of her hair. She had never fallen asleep in a meeting like this, but by Ik-jun’s grin, he thought it hilarious instead of disgracing.

“Jeong-won is keeping you up late at night, hum?” he chuckled mirthfully and for a crazy moment Gyeo-ul thought about blurting out the truth. The only thing that stopped her was knowing that the first person to know would have to be her husband. It was his right.

* * *

Enough was enough. She had kept the secret for a week now. She knew how to tell him. She knew what to tell him. _She didn’t know when to tell him._ Or better yet, every time she she tried to tell him, something happened to take him away.

The first time, she prepared his favorite food, Mama Rosa’s recipe, and was going to make a big announcement, when he called her telling her he would have to stay at the hospital because one of his kids had taken a turn for the worse.

The second time, she decided to surprise him in his office, only to find him and his four best-friends in a Wii competition, with Kim Jun-wan and Lee Ik-jun yelling at each other over the heads of Song-hwa, Seok-yeong and her husband.

The third time she was going to use one of their breaks in the garden, with the sunset as a background and the chirping of birds on the trees as a soundtrack, when it was her phone that started chirruping inside her pocket. She was ready to send it flying when she saw one of her residents waving at her anxiously with a phone on his ear. He was clearly the one calling and apparently it was an emergency. So she left her husband drinking his iced-coffee still ignorant.

The fourth time, and last one, ended up being in the observation room, after she had an episode of low blood pressure and ended up fainting in the middle of the GS staff room.

Ahn Jeong-won, alerted by Nurse Sunwoo, immediately ran to the OR, to find Gyeo-ul trying to escape without being seen.

“It was just low blood pressure. No need to worry.” Gyeo-ul tried to calm him down, but his panicky expression, even after seeing she was alright, didn’t disappear.

“When the nurse told me you were here... I thought... something like last time.” he was clearly alluding to the stabbing incident and Jang Gyeo-ul felt her heart squeezing in her chest at having him worried like that for such a normal thing.

It was now or never, it appeared.

“Ahn Jeong-won, I know why I fainted in the GS room.” Gyeo-ul said, grabbing her husband’s hand and clutching his fingers. “I’ve been trying to tell you, but it felt like every time I tried, something happened. And I didn’t want to tell you in the middle of the OR.”

“Are you sick?” Jeong-won’s voice was so low she had difficulty understanding his words, but his mournful red-rimmed eyes told her he was completely misunderstanding her words.

“I’m pregnant, Jeong-won. You are going to be a father.”

He moved faster than she could perceive, and before she knew it, he was hugging her, sobbing on her shoulder. Gyeo-ul panicked for a bit, until she realized he was saying something against her shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much, my dearest. You are making me the happiest man on earth.” and he kept on sobbing, and Gyeo-ul kept petting his hair, and smiling widely at his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think it’s a good idea to just spring the news on your mother?” Jang Gyeo-ul asked, while writing on a patient’s chart.

Next to her, sitting at the table in the GS room, Ahn Jeong-won was texting on his phone. He had just suggested a trip to Yangpyeong to tell his mother about her grandchild, after he received a text from Rosa complaining about the lack of a visit from her favorite daughter-in-law.

“We have to do it, sooner or later. Unless you want to wait, until you are yelling at me, in pain, to tell her, so she can take pity on you and berate me instead, for not telling her.” Jeong-won smiled cheekily and Gyeo-ul showed him her tongue. He chuckled.

“Alright, you can tell Mama Rosa we are going there this weekend, and that we have some news. This way she will be prepared... a little bit.” Gyeo-ul still remembered clearly how her husband had sobbed on her shoulder when she told him. She just wanted to keep her mother-in-law from being overrun by emotions.

“Well, she acted a bit weird last time we were there... Maybe this can make her happier.” Jeong-won said, scratching his jaw.

Gyeo-ul nodded, recalling the way his mother yelled at her when she tried to get up a ladder to grab some old photo albums from the attic. If Jung Rosa didn’t look so panicky, Gyeo-ul would have thought she was mad at her.

After receiving an affirmative answer, and since Jeong-won was going to have band practice on Friday, they would drive to his old home early Saturday.

* * *

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Jun-wan asked, suddenly.

They were in the middle of readying their instruments, making sure everything was correctly connected.

Jeong-won had been thinking about the next day and how his mother would surely start screaming in joy, suggesting names and be an incredibly proud grandma to his unborn child. And apparently, he wasn’t being sufficiently disciplined in controlling his emotions.

For a moment, he thought about telling his friends immediately. But imagining his mother’s expression if she ever found out she learned the news after his friends, Jeong-won immediately gave up that idea.

“Just having a good life, I guess.” Jeong-won replied and Song-hwa knocked the back of his head.

“Are you only noticing that now?” she asked, shaking her head at him.

“Someday he would have to realize it...” Seok-hyeong softly said behind Jeong-won.

“Being a chaebol, an adored doctor and a beloved husband is so hard sometimes.” Jun-wan joked, making everyone smile.

“I can’t wait for you to have a kid. You are going to be impossible to stand.” Ik-jun laughed and everyone joined in the merriment. Jeong-won just hoped he had acted convincingly enough.

* * *

When the couple saw the homey house appearing in the distance, Jeong-won squeezed Gyeo-ul’s hand. He could feel her tremble.

“Everything is going to be okay.” he said, kissing her knuckles.

“What if she thinks this is a bad idea? Because we have such crazy schedules, and we can’t really live as regular people. The baby will be away from their parents more than other kids. Do you think it can traumatize a baby? What if...?” Jang Gyeo-ul was almost hyperventilating, so Jeong-won stopped the car before she could tangle herself in a cycle of doubts, and turned to face her.

“Love, everything is going to be alright. Doctors can have kids just like any other professional. Just see U-ju and Ik-jun. They always had a great relationship, even when it was just the two of them without Song-hwa. And I’m sure all of our friends will be ready to help if we need it, or my mother or your brother. Damn, even Seok-hyeong’s mother and President Joo will probably want to help. And if we have to take him to the hospital, we will. Everything will be alright.” Jeong-won kissed her cheek, where a tear was running down her face.

“Wow, it feels weird.” his wife replied and Jeong-won’s expression turned quizzical. “Usually I’m the one giving you pep-talks. It feels strange being on this side.”

Jeong-won chuckled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

“Let’s go. Grandma Rosa is waiting.”

* * *

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Rosa’s question caught the couple by surprise. They were expecting some joyous words, probably tears, or maybe even some squeals of delight, but that question was not one they were expecting.

Jang Gyeo-ul’s expression fell and she turned a weird green complexion.

“You are not happy?” the words felt heavy on Jeong-won’s tongue and he could feel that his wife was on the verge of tears.

“What?” Rosa asked, confused, and the couple squeezed each other’s hands, supporting each other in such a peculiar moment. “Of course I’m ecstatic! What is wrong with you?”

Jeong-won and Gyeo-ul traded a confused look. Clearly they were missing something.

“What I meant was, do you think I’m an idiot and that I didn’t figure it out during your last visit?” Rosa was shaking her head at them in mock disappointment.

“Last visit?” her son asked and Rosa nodded.

“But our last visit was a month ago. I didn’t know I was pregnant back then.” Gyeo-ul replied and her mother-in-law grinned at her.

“Why do you think I kept you from going up that ladder? Honestly, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Rosa berated and Jang Gyeo-ul’s mouth opened in shock.

 _W_ _ow, her mother-in-law was a_ _psychic!_

“How did you know?” Jeong-won asked and his mother touched her nose.

“Mother intuition... and I saw how Gyeo-ul wrinkled her nose at the raw chicken. As soon as she entered the kitchen, I knew it. I was hoping you were there to tell me, but then neither of you said a word and I felt a little peeved, honestly. I even struck a conversation with Cho Young-hye about grandkids trying to find out if Seok-hyeong had told her anything.”

Gyeo-ul remembered feeling nauseated about the chicken Rosa was preparing for their lunch, but not in a million year did she think that it was because of a baby growing inside of her.

“Now, that the confusion no longer exists, let me grab something.” Rosa jumped from the couch and ran away. She quickly returned with a huge box in her arms, that she could barely support and let fall on the coffee table. Opening it, she started taking item after item of small things.

“So, I worked my frustration out by buying things for my grandchild. Here...”

A full month of baby clothes and toys was being thrown at the expecting parents. Gyeo-ul and Jeong-won had never seen so many little clothes in their lives. Everything looked fluffy and warm.

“Since the baby is going to be born during winter, I bought many warm clothes. They are all of the best brands to protect the skin and avoid any kind of allergies.” Rosa was parroting what the lady from the shop had told her and the two doctors were drinking all the info. When the box was half empty, they had been lost for at least the last ten minutes. Who knew that baby paraphernalia could make such intelligent doctors feel like complete idiots? 

After a thorough explanation on the benefits of a certain type of baby seat, Rosa finally felt the need to breath for a little bit.

“So, if you ever need a sudden babysitter I will always be ready to take care of my grandchild.” and she smiled warmly at them. “I’m so happy that you are giving me this honor. I hope I can be the best grandmother this child could ask for, and I will provide them with the love that the rest of her grandparents would give the baby if they could be here. I’m sure your father” she looked at Jeong-won that was sniffing “and your parents” she squeezed Gyeo-ul’s hand “are very proud of both of you, wherever they are.”

The three of them ended up in a sobbing embrace and Gyeo-ul couldn’t stop herself from thinking that every time she told anyone they ended up crying. She just hoped it wouldn’t happen again or else the tissues industry would have a field day when they told their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you tell her already?” Jeong-won asked and Gyeo-ul nodded.

Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she was wearing a big happy smile on her face.

“Min-ha promised to keep it a secret until tomorrow.” Gyeo-ul chuckled. “She said it will be the hardest thing she has ever done in this hospital. Apparently, saving mothers and babies is not that hard for her...”

Her husband chuckled under his breath. Knowing that his wife had such a supportive friend, and especially when that friend was an OB doctor, made everything so much easier.

“And your brother?”

“He said he wanted to kill you for ruining my virtue. I don’t know what he thought we were doing in that bed of ours, but apparently a baby was not on his mind.” Gyeo-ul’s expression tried to be playful, but Jeong-won knew that telling her brother was not an easy thing. For the last two years, her brother had been living in Japan, since his dealership needed someone responsible enough to take care of their shop in Tokyo. The man had accepted the responsibility with a heavy heart. Leaving his sister behind was a very difficult thing to do, and only after Jeong-won promised to never let her down, did he accept the proposition. Now that she was pregnant, Jeong-won was sure that his brother-in-law was making everything in his power to spend more time in South Korea. And he grimaced, imagining their first meeting after he returned. Maybe he should learn some basic self-defense tactics.

* * *

Ahn Jeong-won wrestled with the best method of telling his four best friends that they were going to be uncles and aunt. During a crazy moment he wondered if he should just wait for the due day and just spring the kid on them. Something told him Song-hwa would kill him and Ik-jun would gladly support her.

So, the pediatric surgeon decided that paying for a meal was the way to go. Clearly, his friends thought he was going to die or something close to it, because all of them looked shocked and fearful when he invited them for a buffet they have been talking about nonstop.

“Are you alright, Jeong-won?” Ik-jun tried to take his temperature, but Jeong-won bat his hand away.

“Can’t I treat my best friends of more than twenty years?”

“Song-hwa, do you have the number of that psychiatrist that everyone has been raving about?” Jun-wan asked and Song-hwa nodded.

“Yup, sometimes my patients need some help after a hard recovery. Do you want me to call him for you?” Song-hwa smiled placidly at Ahn Jeong-won and he pouted at them.

“Just be there at 8 pm, today. I know all of you are free to go, I checked your schedules.” and before any of them could say anything else he left the garden where they had been drinking coffee.

“He scared me.” Seok-hyeong whispered and the other three nodded.

* * *

“Eat to your hearts’ content!” Jeong-won announced and for a second his friends froze, looking at him.

Actually, all of them thought it was some kind of elaborate prank that the former priest-to-be was playing on them, but being in the actual restaurant and hearing Jeong-won’s words, was making them nervous.

“Seriously, are you okay?” Ik-jun asked.

“Don’t tell us you are going back to that crazy idea of being a priest!” Jun-wan yelled, a vein popping on his forehead.

“We are here for everything you might need. Is it something with Gyeo-ul?” Song-hwa asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“Is she leaving you?” Seok-hyeong asked and everyone turned to look at him, shocked. “What? I saw Gyeo-ul talking with Dr. Chu this afternoon and they were both crying...”

Then the four of them turned as one to look at Ahn Jeong-won, and he scratched the back of his neck, feeling self-conscious.

“Well, it has something to do with Gyeo-ul, yes.” he started and his friends gasped.

“Is she really leaving you?!” Ik-jun screeched and half the restaurant looked at them at his high-pitch voice.

“Of course not!” Jeong-won immediately replied and the four doctors sighed in relief. “But there are going to be some big changes in the future.” and smiling he turned to his bag and took out fours postcards that he distributed by his friends.

Three of them said “Hello, I’m still really small, but I can’t wait to meet you, Uncle!” and the fourth read almost the same thing, with only Aunt instead of Uncle.

Ik-jun’s mouth fell open, while Song-hwa grabbed Jeong-won in a tight hug. Jun-wan was still mouthing the words, like he couldn’t believe them, and Seok-hyeong was checking his phone.

“If you want to pass by my office tomorrow I can see Gyeo-ul at 8 am. Oh, and congratulations, I’m sure it will be a very healthy baby.” Seok-hyeong said, after the finished checking his schedule for the next day.

There was a moment of silence, and then...

“Oh my god!”

“Congratulations!”

“Priesthood my ass!”

“I’m so happy!”

“You are going to name the baby after me, right?”

“Are you kidding? I will be the favorite uncle!”

“Who do you is going to help in the labor?”

“I can sing him lullabies!”

“Please, don’t!”

“Hey!”

Jeong-won was being bombarded by his friends’ convoluted words and he couldn’t feel happier, even when Ik-jun sobbed all over his shirt after one too many drink and Jun-wan proclaimed for everyone to hear that Jeong-won was no longer a virgin. After all his years of marriage he thought that last one was no longer a doubt, but Jun-wan had a crazy mind anyway.

* * *

They were walking down the road, too drunk to drive and too hyped to actually call a cab. The night was warm, so they took advantage of the weather to be together for a little bit longer.

“Let’s sit there!” Ik-jun pointed to a low bench in front of the Han River and the five friends let their weary legs rest for a few moments.

“Thank you!” Jeong-won suddenly said, sniffing softly. “You have been part of my family for so long, you have helped me and supported me for all these years. And now you are being amazing about this grand moment in my life once again...”

“You are going to be an amazing father, Ahn Jeong-won.” Ik-jun said, for once, serious with his words.

“And if you need any help we will be here.” Song-hwa completed, with a proud smile on her face.

“Even if I have to drive your very pregnant wife to the ER.” Jun-wan softly messed with Jeong-won´s hair.

“And I will be there, making sure your baby is healthy and safe. And that Gyeo-ul has the best care I can give her.” Seok-hyeong’s shoulder bumped with Jeong-won’s.

Jeong-won started sobbing loudly now, forgetting any kind of decorum. Later, he would blame the soju they drank, but everyone knew just how impactful their words were. Especially for someone that was used to being the one supporting other parents when their children were concerned.

“Now, seriously, you are going to name the kid after me, right? I was the one that made him possible.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home, resting? You worked the night shift.” Jang Gyeo-ul was curious about the presence of her friend Dr. Chu Min-ha in front of Dr. Yang Seok-hyeong’s office.

Jeong-won wanted to visit the PICU before their appointment, so Gyeo-ul decided to walk directly to the obstetrics office. Finding her friend there, after Min-ha told her she had to work during the night, was a surprise.

“I should be, but I couldn’t wait to see my nephew or niece’s face. I asked Yang Seok-hyeong and he said there was no problem for me to be here, as long as you didn’t mind.” Min-ha replied and Gyeo-ul smiled at her friend. Min-ha grabbed her hands and grinned happily.

“You are early.” a male voice said from behind them and turning around, they found Seok-hyeong standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh, good morning! Jeong-won wanted to go to the PICU before our appointment, so we got here early. I decided waiting here was as good as anywhere else. At least at this time it’s peaceful.”

Seok-hyeong nodded. “Expecting mothers usually like to rest in quiet places. You can enter, and we will wait for Jeong-won inside.”

Putting away his things, Seok-hyeong sat behind his desk, while Gyeo-ul sat in the bed and Min-ha in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

The obstetrician was opening his mouth to ask a question when his door was opened suddenly. The three of them looked up, expecting Jeong-won, only to be met with the excited face of Lee Ik-jun.

“Did you start already?” he looked around and seeing everyone still sitting, he sighed. “I thought I had lost my opportunity of seeing the baby for the first time.” and without asking for permission he sat in the other chair, next to Min-ha. Seok-hyeong was once again opening his mouth, probably to send Ik-jun away when the door opened again.

“Jeong-won is still in the PICU? He told he would be here by now. Damn! I want to see the kid to make sure he wasn’t pulling a prank on us.” Jun-wan entered as well, deciding to rest against the wall next to the door.

It was clearly getting out of control and Seok-hyeong rose from his chair, pointing at the door. As soon as he did it, it opened again and a flustered Song-hwa ran inside.

“God, there was a traffic jam and I couldn’t get here earlier. Were you only waiting for me?”

“What are all of you doing in my office?” Seok-hyeong finally asked, his eyes jumping from friend to friend. “This is not a baby shower. Nor a movie theater.”

“Jeong-won invited us.” Lee Ik-jun replied.

* * *

_8 hours before_

_“Now, seriously, you are going to name the kid after me, right? I was the one that made him possible.”_

_Jun-wan hit Ik-jun on the back of the head at this idiotic words._

_“I didn’t know you were in the bedroom with them.” Jun-wan sneered at him and Ik-jun pouted._

_“I was their cupid, the one that made all this possible, their relationship, their wedding and now their baby. If it wasn’t for me, Jeong-won wouldn’t be a priest but he would still be living with you, Jun-wan! Did you want to share your home with him and my sister?”_

_Jun-wan rubbed his eyes and sighed._

_“I can’t wait to meet the baby. I’m really curious about their looks. Will it be a mini Gyeo-ul or a mini Jeong-won?” Song-hwa asked, smiling at her imagination._

_“I just hope he or she is healthy and happy.” Jeong-won stated, chuckling under his breath. “Gyeo-ul would kill me if I said it to her, but wouldn’t it be funny if they were twins?”_

_“Poor Gyeo-ul, you just want to have a bunch of kids in case they are as crazy as your own siblings. Maybe one will be free of priesthood.” Ik-jun joked and Jeong-won rolled his eyes at him._

_“Being a priest is a very honorable choice.” Jeong-won replied. “But maybe, now, I can understand my mom a bit better.”_

_Song-hwa chuckled. “Poor Mama Rosa. I bet she is building a statue in Gyeo-ul’s honor by now.”_

_Jeong-won sighed._

_“I just want to hold my baby as soon as possible. To see their cute nose and small fingers.”_

_“Hopefully, they will take after my beautiful daughter and not have your ugly face.” Ik-jun joked._

_“Well, we are having the ultrasound tomorrow at 8am. You can check it out then.”_

* * *

“You are all stupid, aren’t you? He was not inviting you to come here, to the office. After the ultrasound he would show you the pictures. Not that you could see anything in there. But still... And people wonder why we stick together for the last twenty-something years.” Seok-hyeong rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel Gyeo-ul’s nervous expression, the way she was rubbing her hands and biting her lower lip. Having the first ultrasound was always a big deal, especially for someone that was going to have a baby for the first time.

“Get out, before Jeong-won gets here. And wait in your offices. Jeez, and are you the best of Yulje’s hospital...” everyone stood up, murmuring apologies and sending Gyeo-ul remorseful looks. She smiled at them, accepting their apologies and sighed when then door closed behind the last of them.

“They really are something else.” Chu Min-ha commented and Seok-hyeong chuckled.

“Yes, they really are as crazy as they look, but they will always support all of us, no matter what. That’s why they came here today. They wanted to support Gyeo-ul and Jeong-won as much as they could, but being a bit oblivious they didn’t realize that a first ultrasound is a big deal for the parents.”

Gyeo-ul sighed.

“I didn’t mind them being here, it’s just...” she sighed again. “I’m afraid something might be wrong and then everyone would be here, really excited, and then they wouldn’t know how to act in front of us if something was really wrong, and with Min-ha is different, this is her area, she will know as soon as you if something is wrong and she will know how to act, because it’s something she had to get used to. And... I don’t know, I just got really nervous during the drive to the hospital, because we told everyone about the baby, even before we did the ultrasound. And I got scared. What if something is not right? What if all this hope we have been building up with our family and friends suddenly crashes down? What could we do?” Gyeo-ul rubbed her eyes. “Sorry, it’s the hormones, they make think all these crazy thoughts and then get too emotional.”

“There’s no problem, it’s completely normal for you to feel like this, you are having a baby for the first time. It’s a period of doubts and questions, but never feel shy to ask them. We are here to help you.” Min-ha said and Seok-hyeong nodded.

The door opened again, and this time it was Jeong-won finally.

“Oh, it’s only you? I thought the guys would be here as well.”

An awkward silence echoed around the office. Seok-hyeong decided to ignore those words and the idiocy of his old friend and started the usual way, asking question, taking measures and finally guiding Gyeo-ul to the ultrasound machine.

“Look, do you see this shadow? That’s your baby. And that is the baby’s heart. It’s really strong, that’s good. Everything looks as it should, I’m going to take some measurements. Hum, alright, done. The placenta looks well positioned, and the movements are as expected. Your baby is healthy.” Seok-hyeong pointed at some other anatomical structures, writing on his computer. A few seconds later, the printer was expelling a pile of copies of the ultrasound, for the parents-to-be, Gyeo-ul’s brother, Jeong-won’s family and their three idiot friends.

“Gyeo-ul, you should follow a balanced diet. In this list you have the foods that you have to avoid, and in here the ones that you should eat once a day. I can give you a prescription for some vitamins and here are some exercises you can do, according to the trimesters. Rest and drink lots of water. I will see you next month in here, unless you feel something strange, in that case come here immediately, okay? I know working as a GS doctor can be challenging, but you have to listen to your body, alright? I don’t want you jumping meals and overworking yourself. Let your husband pamper you, he is rich, let him spend money on you.”

Gyeo-ul smiled at Seok-hyeong, while Jeong-won hugged him quickly. The women cooed over the ultrasound, while walking towards the hospital coffee shop.

“I will ran by their offices to show them our baby.” Jeong-won said, kissing Gyeo-ul’s forehead.

“Maybe next time they can be there as well.” Gyeo-ul said and Jeong-won opened in a big smile.

“I bet they will be really happy to hear that.”

* * *

Jeong-won found his friends all together in Song-hwa’s office, drinking coffee and laughing together.

When he opened the door, they immediately jumped to their feet and demanded to see the pictures.

“Are you crying, Jun-wan?” Ik-jun asked. “You didn’t cry when I showed you U-ju’s ultrasound...”

“Because you never showed me U-ju’s ultrasound, you idiot!”

“Are you sure you are not the one pregnant, Jun-wan?” Song-hwa laughed.

“Hey, what have you been doing with my sister?”


	5. Chapter 5

The nurses in the ER were enjoying a rare calm morning, observing the comings and goings of health professionals entering the hospital through the ER entrance.

“Oh, look!” Nurse Hee-soo pointed at the two coming people and smiled.

The rest of the nurses looked at the direction she was pointing at and showed their own benevolent smiles. 

“They look so happy, right?”

“They have been together for how many years now?”

“I actually don’t know, but no matter how many years pass it’s like they are still in their honeymoon phase.” Nurse Song replied.

“Dr. Jang looks a bit different, don’t you think? Like, prettier and like she is glowing...”

“Maybe it’s a new make-up, or she is...”

“Wait! What is Dr. Ahn doing?”

The nurses gasped, seeing Ahn Jeong-won crouching in front of Jang Gyeo-ul and kiss her belly. Gyeo-ul giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and pulled her husband up, with a fake admonishing expression.

“Oh, my god!”

“Don’t tell me that...”

“Dr. Jang is pregnant!”

It sounded like someone just won the lottery in that ER.

* * *

The General Surgery room was always a meeting point for the doctors belonging to that department. And sometimes the doctors would find the strangest happenings in there, just like the time Jun-wan lost a bet to Ik-jun and had to send 300 boxes of premium apple pies to the GS room, or how, when Gyeo-ul accepted Jeong-won’s proposal the pediatric surgeon sent 100 boxes of choco pies for his fiancee. Ik-jun decided to forget the moment that he caught his former resident and his best friend making out in one of the tables, just like Gyeo-ul always forgot to mention the time she saw Ik-jun training the speech he was going to give in Ik-sun and Jun-wan’s wedding, while crying his eyes out.

However, seeing Professor Lee Ik-jun knitting a small woolen cardigan, with his tongue between his teeth, making sure every stitch was done right, was probably the strangest one the doctors had ever seen. It was sensibly half of the team that found him in such predicament, and immediately everyone started commenting on his new hobby. Doctor Jang Gyeo-ul, standing in the middle of the group, was already suspecting the reason behind this new choice of pastime.

“Are you starting a new business?” Doctor Bong asked, chuckling under his breath.

“What? No, this is for my new nephew or niece.” Ik-jun answered, checking the color of the wool in the magazine he was copying it from.

“Oh, congratulations, I didn’t know your sister and Professor Kim were going to have a baby.”

“No, no, this is for the mini Jang Gyeo-ul.” Ik-jun replied, not really paying attention to whom he was talking to or just how many doctors were in the room.

It was a synchronized movement in the meeting room. Everyone turned around, to look at Jang Gyeo-ul with wide eyes. For a second the silence was king, and then, a ruckus started, with every doctor congratulating her and discussing among each other what to buy for the baby. For a moment Gyeo-ul thought she would have to stop a fight when two doctors started verbally fighting about a pillow.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away, before anyone could notice her escape. When she finally looked up, she found herself face to face with the other half responsible for her current situation.

“I thought best to steal you away before the fight for the godfather position started.” Jeong-won was laughing softly and Gyeo-ul rolled her eyes at him.

“You are laughing now, but wait until they get to you. I can say I’m too tired and a bit dizzy when they start being too much, but you won’t have that excuse.” and with a mischievous smile she left her husband behind with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

* * *

Ahn Jeong-won was finishing explaining the recovery process to a young boy’s parents, after an abdominal surgery, when the mother bowed in thankful gratitude.

“Dr. Ahn, I hope your life is full of happiness and blessedness. Thank you so saving our boy!” her eyes were marred with unshed tears and her husband was rubbing her arm in support. “Are you married?” the woman asked and Jeong-won was opening his mouth to retort when the PICU glass entrance opened and Gyeo-ul appeared with eyes downcast, reading a chart.

“Oh, you don’t have to answer.” the mother smiled. “The doctor that entered, she is your wife, right?”

Jeong-won looked back, with a quizzical expression. “How do you know that?”

“The way you looked at her. That’s the way a husband should look at his wife.” Jeong-won blushed at the lady’s words and scratched the back of his neck. “Do you have any kids?”

“Honey...” the father nudged her and the woman shushed him.

“We will have a baby in a few months.” Jeong-won confessed and opened in a big blinding smile.

The woman clapped her hands.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you, Doctor. I hope the baby can make you and your wife very happy. It can be hard when they get hurt, but the good and happy moments are worth it.” she looked at her boy, sleeping soundly and smiled beatifically.

Jeong-won bowed thankfully and turned to join his wife in their quiet walk through the ward. She smiled at him when he softly touched her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s a nightmare!” Gyeo-ul groaned with her hand on her back and the other securing the phone against her ear.

Jeong-won scoffed at her words, the hammer high on the air and the nails in his mouth.

“It’s not that bad…” Jeong-won replied and every head on the room turned to look at him with exasperated looks.

The crib he was supposed to already have finished was still in various pieces around the floor.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Gyeo-ul’s brother was saying on the phone when Song-hwa approached Jeong-won.

“Are you really really sure you don’t need help?” she asked, eyeing Jeong-won’s hands around the wood pieces with a raised eyebrow. Jeong-won huffed.

“I don’t believe they teach Wood Work 101 on Neurosurgery Classes.” Jeong-won replied moodily and Song-hwa backed away with her hands in the air.

Jeong-won cursed loudly when the hammer crushed his thumb and Jun-wan snickered from his corner, where he was painting shelves in a creamy color.

“Keep painting, Picasso.” Jeong-won grumbled and Gyeo-ul sighed again.

“See?” she asked, turning her Skype call from audio to video and showing the miscellaneous of wood around Jeong-won. Ik-jun was currently rotating the guidelines, trying to understand what the right side was.

“Oh man, you are so bad!” Min-ha laughed from the hallway, while carrying her recent shopped items for the baby.

“You know that the hammer should go against the nail, not your finger, right?” Seok-hyeong asked and Jeong-won looked at him like he was considering another target for the hammer.

“Jeong-won, can I ask you a serious question?” Song-hwa asked and Jeong-won sighed.

“Sure, since no one can let me work in peace.” Jeong-won groaned, spitting nails.

“Did you ever built anything with wood?” she asked and a deep silence fell over the room.

All the eyes fell on Jeong-won and he swallowed.

“Well…”

“He built a bird house that looked like a clock…” Seok-hyeong supplied, entering with carefully folded clothes and a few toys in a basket.

“So, what made you think you could built a crib?” Jun-wan asked.

“Ik-jun already built a crib and not even he can build this one.” Jeong-won replied.

“I really think they gave you the wrong instructions…” Ik-jun stated, huffing.

“And I already told you I can build this without instructions!”

“You said that four hours ago…” Jun-wan bickered back.

“Great training for the future!” her brother said from her phone screen, obviously pointing out the two grown up men acting like children that were currently looking at Gyeo-ul’s phone with murderous intent.

“I think I’m going to hang up.” Gyeo-ul said, before her younger brother could create more confusion in the middle of this mess.

“Send me a picture when it’s done.”

“She will probably send an obituary.” Min-ha laughed.

“Rest in peace barely constructed crib, taken too soon by hands not made to work with wood.” Song-hwa declared with a mourning voice.

Gyeo-ul pocketed her phone, sighed at the confusion surrounding Jeong-won and Ik-jun and finally had enough.

“UP!” she said, hovering over the two men.

Min-ha, Song-hwa and Seok-hyeong stood on the side, observing the scene with mirth in their eyes.

Her image would be more terrifying if it wasn’t for the huge belly in front of her. However, her eyes flamed when the men didn’t follow her instructions immediately. She clicked her fingers at them and pointed towards the back of the room.

This time, it was not only Jun-wan snickering when the men walked like misbehaved children and let the open space for Gyeo-ul.

“Song-hwa, can you get here? And Min-ha, too? Seok-hyeong, keep them away!”

Gyeo-ul grabbed the drawings of the crib, joined her head with Song-hwa’s and Min-ha’s and started talking softly between them, pointing at the schematics and then at different pieces on the floor.

Jeong-won and Ik-jun saw with widening mouths Gyeo-ul kneel in front of Min-ha and Song-hwa, grab the hammer and then start nailing the different pieces of wood that the other female doctors were keeping together.

It took thirty minutes for the crib to be build. Song-hwa shook it, testing its equilibrium and strength and then showed a thumbs up to Gyeo-ul who was still sitting on the floor. Min-ha helped her up, her belly weighting her down.

“And then we can see in their normal habitat two different species, the dumb on your right…” Jun-wan said in a documentary-like voice pointing at Ik-jun and Jeong-won. “And the smart, guided by the genius member of the species…” he pointed towards the women.

“Shut up, idiot!” Ik-jun said.

“Oh, you finally finished it!” a voice said from the outside and Ik-sun entered the room. She noticed Gyeo-ul with the hammer on her hand and smiled mischievously. She walked towards Ik-jun and Jeong-won and extended her right hand, palm up.

The men took a couple of notes from their pockets and put them on Ik-sun’s hand.

“And that’s why you were so eager to finish this.” Song-hwa said. “You just lost a bet with Ik-sun!” Song-hwa high-fived her sister-in-law.

Jun-wan had given up on his paintings, laughing at Jeong-won and Ik-jun. He walked towards his wife and rubbed her still small bump, kissing her proudly on the cheek.

Gyeo-ul walked towards Jeong-won, rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“I still love you, don’t worry, but next time, just don’t do that again… it was embarrassing.” she whispered and Jeong-won blushed.

He nodded with a grumpy face and Gyeo-ul laughed at him, pecking his lips. Jeong-won brightened immediately and the others groaned.

It was no surprise that when Gyeo-ul announced her second pregnancy five years later, Jeong-won received five books of “Wood work for dummies”.

He still needed Gyeo-ul’s help to finish it though. 


	7. Chapter 7

“So, when are you going to tell us the gender of the baby?” Ik-jun asked, while pouring drinks for everyone.

“Yes, I need to start buying things for when they are older and I want to choose right.” Song-hwa stated.

“Don’t tell us you are one of those couples that wants it to be a surprise.” Jun-wan sneered at him and Jeong-won rolled his eyes.

“Gyeo-ul is what? A month from giving birth?” Ik-jun looked at Seok-hyeong and he nodded.

“Actually, I forgot you didn’t know yet.” Jeong-won replied towards Ik-jun, Song-hwa and Jun-wan.

“What?”

“Everyone knows, but us?”

“What the hell? You were the first one to know about Ik-sun’s pregnancy!”

“He was the first? But I’m her brother!”

“Actually, as her doctor, I was the first!”

“Nope, she told me first.”

Jeong-won smiled at his friends’ antics and grabbing his bag took out an envelope.

“Seok-hyeong told us this way.” when they grabbed the envelope and pulled out an ultrasound, a post-it note was attached to it in the shape of a comic book speech bubble.

_Hopefully I won’t think about becoming a priest and give my mother an headache like my father did._

“A boy!” Ik-jun clapped. “A best friend for U-ju!”

“I have a degree in being around boys!” Song-hwa proudly said.

“I’m going to teach him how to play golf!” Jun-wan mimicked a swing with a golf iron.

“I just hope he is more level-headed than Jeong-won.” Seok-hyeong sighed.

Jeong-won rubbed his eyes and kept drinking.

* * *

Jeong-won was sleeping peacefully, when a nudge in his back started to bother him. He tried to swat it away, but the only response was a low chuckle.

“Daddy is trying to be late to work.” a melodious voice floated through Jeong-won’s conscience and he grumbled. “Don’t follow his example and stay late with your friends when you have to wake up early the next day.” another chuckle and Jeong-won grumbled again.

When he finally opened his eyes, Jeong-won found a familiar face right in front of his own, with a merry smile dancing in her face.

“Good morning, Jeong-won.” Gyeo-ul said and he blinked once, twice, three times, until he was sure it was his wife and not an angel peeking at him with the sun shining behind her.

“Honey...” Jeong-won whispered and rubbed his temples. “I’m sleepy.”

“I know, that’s why you have coffee and a cold shower waiting for you.”

“I love you so much.” Jeong-won sighed, trying to rise up from the bed.

“Good to know, now go get a shower. Your consultations start in two hours, but I knew you would want time to look like a human being and not scare the kids.”

“Thank you, love.” Jeong-won sleepwalked towards the bathroom.

“You were much later than normal.” Gyeo-ul commented, while brushing her hair.

Jeong-won peeked between the shower curtain and the wall, with shampoo in his hair and sighed.

“I told them we were having a boy. They were way too excited. I wonder if they still think it’s a prank we have pulled on them.” cleaning the suds from his hair, Jeong-won chuckled.

“I bet they would be happy either way.”

“And how was your movie night with your friends?” Jeong-won asked.

“It was good. I ate so much popcorn, our baby will come out all sweet and caramelized. And the movie was really good, it was an old one, but we all wanted to see it, since it was based on real life facts. It was about an investigative reporter uncovering a fraud when a scientist lies about doing some groundbreaking discoveries on stem cell cloning. But the funny part was that the girls couldn’t overcome just how similar the scientist whistle-blower and you looked.” Jeong-won laughed from the other side of the curtain.

“Well, if I become a scientist whistle-blower you will be the first to know, don’t worry.” Jeong-won said, while walking out of the shower, rubbing a towel quickly over his body and making Gyeo-ul smile at the sight.

“I will like you no matter what thriller character you become.” Gyeo-ul kissed his naked shoulder and Jeong-won sighed. "Even if you become some kind of samurai..."

“I wish I could skip today.”

“No missing work, Professor Ahn. In a month you will stay home with us for the first few weeks of our baby, so think about that instead.”

Closing the bathroom door, and walking towards the kitchen, Jeong-won peeked into the baby’s room. A pale green color, calm and warm, made Jeong-won smile. While the crib still held embarrassing memories for him. Gyeo-ul passed him on the hallway and patted his arm.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the baby about your trauma with the crib.”

Only after drinking his coffee and having something in his stomach did Jeong-won feel like the Professor he was going to have to be during the rest of the day.

“Honey, the time.” Gyeo-ul pointed at the clock and Jeong-won quickly shoved the rest of the food into his mouth and ran to grab his bag and car keys. “Have a good day!”

Jeong-won was almost to the door, when he remembered something important. He turned around and raced to give Gyeo-ul a last kiss before leaving to work. She giggled and patted her belly softly.

* * *

Arriving right on time and having a big line of outpatients, Jeong-won spent his morning so busy he barely had time to feel tired. Only when he sat to have lunch, did he notice the toll last night had on him. For a moment he wondered just how he was going to feel in a month when his baby would be born and a good night sleep turned into something of the past. Patting his pockets in search of his phone, he only found his Daddy-Long legs one. Thinking he left it in his office, when he finished his break he searched for it in his desk and drawers, to a zero result.

“I probably left it at home.” he said to himself. If his profession was different he would maybe forget the matter, but having his phone with him was a must-be, who knows when an emergency would appear and then people would have to search him through the hospital, losing precious minutes that could save a patient’s life.

He didn’t want to leave the hospital and there was only one person he could ask to help him. Jeong-won knew that Jun-wan would have to drive by his house to reach the hospital and that he would come only during the afternoon. Grabbing his office phone, he called his friend’s cellphone, hoping that he was not in a grumpy mood.

“Jun-wan, sorry for calling you.”

“Is there an emergency? Should I be at the hospital already?” Jun-wan immediately asked and Jeong-won could hear him moving around in the background, saying something to Ik-sun and rustling in search of his things.

“No, it’s just that I forgot my phone at home, and if you could stop there to grab it for me I would be really thankful.” Jeong-won replied and the rustling stopped immediately.

“Old man, last night really took its toll on you. Forgetting your phone? How are you going to survive a baby, if you can’t take a night out with your friends?” Jun-wan chuckled darkly. “Poor Gyeo-ul, married to such an old grouch.”

“You are older than me.” Jeong-won replied.

“By a month, but I’m clearly more youthful in spirit. Anyway, I will grab your phone, don’t worry.” Jun-wan said, before hanging up on Jeong-won that rolled his eyes at the phone.

* * *

“Did she fell asleep or something?” Jun-wan wondered, ringing the doorbell for the third time. He tried to peek through the windows but they were too high. “Well, it’s for this kind of situations that I have their key, anyway...” and Jun-wan unlocked the door, expecting an asleep Gyeo-ul or an empty house.

What Jun-wan didn’t expect was to find Jang Gyeo-ul laying on the ground, a puddle of water around her, writhing in pain and trying to reach the home phone. And that was when he figured out that it was not really water surrounding her.

“Oh shit!” Jun-wan cursed, running towards the heavily pregnant woman. “Why the hell am I always the one to find you in pain, Gyeo-ul?”

“Sorry.” she bitten down on her lower lip, trying to keep her whimpers down, but her whole frame shook in pain. “I tried to call Jeong-won, but he wasn’t answering. And then my phone died.”

“He forgot his phone, that’s why I’m here, to retrieve it. But now, let’s forget the damn phone and let’s take you to the hospital. Can you walk?”

“I think so.” Gyeo-ul whispered, but when she tried to rise up another sudden pain pierced her and with horrified expressions they saw blood running down her legs.

Before anyone had time to say anything, Jun-wan took Gyeo-ul into his arms and ran with her out of the house. He had the levelheadedness of closing the door behind them, before sprinting to the car. Jeong-won was going to own him so big this time.

“Gyeo-ul, everything is going to be alright, okay? I’m going to call Seok-hyeong right now, and when we get to the hospital they will be waiting for us, alright?” Jun-wan was speaking calmly, while on the inside he was screeching in panic. Seeing blood in that kind of situation was not a good thing, and even a Cardio-thoracic surgeon knew that.

“Thank you.” Gyeo-ul said, while small tears ran down her cheeks.

“Seok-hyeong, I’m bringing Gyeo-ul to the hospital. She is in labor and bleeding. She is in a lot of pain. Don’t ask me about contractions, just be ready in ten minutes. And get Jeong-won, he doesn’t have his phone.” Jun-wan yelled as soon as his friend answered the phone.

“I will be waiting for you. And I will get him right now.” was the only answer Seok-hyeong gave, before they heard him running and disconnecting the call.

A couple of minutes later, during which the amount of blood kept appearing and Gyeo-ul turned paler, the phone rang again.

“It’s me.” Jeong-won’s voice appeared on the speakers and Jun-wan sighed softly.

“I have her, we are five minutes away from the hospital.” Jun-wan replied.

“Gyeo-ul, can you speak?” Jeong-won asked in a trembling voice.

“Yes.” she whispered, barely audible. “But it hurts a lot. And... I’m bleeding, Jeong-won.” the tears came quicker now, and Jun-wan had to clean his own eyes too.

They heard Jeong-won’s deep breathing.

“Honey, please, breathe with me. We are already here in the ER, we have everything waiting for you. Min-ha is here as well and Seok-hyeong has the operating room ready. Everything is going to be fine.” Jeong-won tried to calm her down, but everyone could hear how his voice was wavering.

“If something happens to me, I want you to know that I love you so much.” Gyeo-ul replied and Jeong-won sobbed on the other side.

“Don’t say stuff like that, please. You can’t even think it!”

“There!There!” Jun-wan yelled, seeing the ER entrance and the small group of people waiting for them. He braked suddenly, and before he could even take off his seat-belt, Jeong-won was already opening the car door and pulling Gyeo-ul from the blood soaked seat.

They had a stretcher waiting for her, while Jun-wan was calculating the amount of blood she had lost during the trip, so he could inform Seok-hyeong.

“It’s not too bad.” the OB replied. “This is probably a premature separation of the placenta from the uterine wall. But we will have to take her to the OR. Min-ha, is everything ready, right?”

“Yes, everyone is already waiting for us.”

“Jeong-won, we have to check everything first, then I will tell you if you can enter.” Min-ha stated, rushing after Seok-hyeong.

And there they went, leaving Jeong-won and Jun-wan behind. It was an awful deja-vu. The two of them standing in front of the ER, Gyeo-ul’s blood dirtying their clothes, the rush of movement taking her away. Only this time it wasn’t a mad man the cause behind it.

It was supposed to be a happy moment. A moment of contemplation, of love, of friendship, not the bloody mess that it was turning into.

Moving into the ER, Jeong-won walked towards the OR’s usually destined to labors and checked to see in which one his wife was.

They waited exactly ten minutes, until the door opened again and Min-ha’s face appeared.

“Everything is under control, the hemorrhage is taken care of, and the father can enter to support his wife and have his fingers broken by her hand.” her smile was open and merry and Jun-wan felt Jeong-won sway next to him.

“Damn, boy, don’t pass out on me. That’s your wife’s job, not yours.” and Jun-wan pushed him into the delivery room, waving at his friend’s retreating form.

When the door closed again, Jun-wan fell against the wall, and ended up sitting on the floor. He let his forehead rest on his bent knees, while his arms covered the back of his head. 

“Shit!” he cursed, before cleaning some traitorous tears that escaped his eyes. His hands were trembling and he scoffed at them. “That Jang Gyeo-ul will be the death of me!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh my god!” Ik-jun’s screech made everyone wince in pain and the baby, currently in Gyeo-ul’s arms, start to cry.

“See what you did?” Jeong-won fulminated his friend with his eyes, while the recent mother tried to calm the baby down. “Shhh, baby, it’s just Uncle Madman, ignore him, baby.” Jeong-won rubbed the baby’s back and he quieted down.

“He looks just like you.” Song-hwa whispered, peeking at the small face observing her with big, engrossed eyes. Jeong-won blushed pleasantly and opened in a big smile.

“But he has Gyeo-ul’s eyes. Look at them, they are so big.” Ik-jun pointed out and two pairs of identical eyes looked at him. “Okay, that was weird.”

“Seok-hyeong, Min-ha, everything went well, right?” Song-hwa asked. She still couldn’t shake her scare when Jun-wan called her in tears, telling her he had found Gyeo-ul on the floor and his mad race to the hospital. Later, he made her promise never to tell their friends the state he was in, and she had smiled softly at him and accorded to his request. Only he knew the fears that rose in him, seeing Gyeo-ul going through that, when he had his own pregnant wife at home.

The two OB doctors nodded, sharing relieved smiles between themselves.

“But, the most important question is still to be asked!” Ik-jun exclaimed. “What is his name?”

Jeong-won and Gyeo-ul looked at each and then at their friends.

“Ahn Jun-won.” Gyeo-ul said softly, looking at Jun-wan and waiting for his reaction.

It took him a moment to understand the magnitude of the moment and then he froze.

“You named the baby after me?” Jun-wan gasped, his voice trembling slightly.

Song-hwa clapped him on the back, while Ik-jun pretended to sob on Seok-hyeong’s shoulder.

“You saved my life, Kim Jun-wan. I was in too much pain to think clearly, and who knows what could have happened in the meantime.” Gyeo-ul said, and this time not only Jun-wan was tearing up, Ik-jun was now crying for real, while Song-hwa crushed his hand in hers. Seok-hyeong was smiling softly at his friends, like a beaming father, proud of what everything they accomplished.

“You were always saying we were soulmates, now we have a baby’s name to prove it.” Jeong-won joked and everyone laughed, while cleaning their eyes.

“Well, now I have to make sure Ik-sun names her kid after me...” Ik-jun said, rubbing his hands and smiling cutely at Jun-wan. “Brother-in-law dearest!” and he hugged Jun-wan.

Jun-wan was ready to push him through the window when the door opened suddenly and Mama Rosa appeared, running at full speed, her hands full with bags and with a bewildered President Joo behind her. 

“My grandson!” she squealed excitedly and the baby startled in his mother’s arms. Knowing what could happen next, Jeong-won immediately started humming a song to calm Jun-won.

Mama Rosa immediately quieted down, peering at her grandson with something akin to reverence.

“He is beautiful.” she whispered, barely able to believe what her eyes were seeing. Rosa looked up at Gyeo-ul and grasped one of her hands. “My amazing, intelligent, beautiful girl, thank you for all the happiness you brought into my life.” and turning to her son, she said. “Jeong-won, Andrea, son of my heart and soul, I will do everything in my power to support the three of you in this journey of yours.” her expression turned suddenly playful “And please, do more babies!”

The door opened once again, and Jeong-won was ready to lock it when he saw the person entering. Gyeo-ul’s brother was a hurricane of jackets and bags, with the dazed look on his face of someone that just crossed countries in a last-minute flight without knowing exactly what he was going to find. He knelt next to his sister’s bed, looking reverently at his nephew. And then he started sobbing uncontrollably. Gyeo-ul patted him on the head, in a familiar movement, while smiling softly at her younger brother.

Looking up, Gyeo-ul met the eyes of everyone in the room, keeping on arm around her baby and the other over brother. She took a deep breath and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

“Our lives aren’t always easy. We have stressful jobs, no matter the kind, because if you want to do your best it will always take a lot from you. We live in a stressful society, where everything has to be done now and not tomorrow. And everyone expects that you will always be content and happy and ready to help. But sometimes you are not and you can’t help anyone, even yourself. But, if we have family and friends to support us and help us in times of need, even when life looks bleak and sad, we will always find a little light in the end of the tunnel to help us take those last few steps to be outside once again. All of you have been that little light to me, over the years. And I want to thank you for supporting me through that time. And, if I’m not being too bold, ask you to help this baby through his difficult moments too. There are no other people that I would like to see support my son.”

In a moment, Gyeo-ul was seeing shocked faces all around her, in the next she felt everyone moving towards her, enveloping her and her closest family in a warm embrace.

“Why do you do this to us?” Ik-jun was bawling, and it was proof to everyone’s state of mind that no one thought about admonishing him about his emotional state.

In that moment, feeling the cheek of her son against her breast, the hair of her brother under her fingers and the lips of her husband against her neck, Gyeo-ul felt that she finally could understand the happy ever afters of the fairy tales she used to read as child.

It was really the happiest moment of her life.


End file.
